one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VI: Rock Howard X Alex
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two rejected characters of their respective publishers go toe to toe to see who is the better fighter. Will Rock Howard prove his Choice to side with Kain is right (spoiler: no.), or will Alex prove he can hang with Necalli, Rainbow Mika and the rest of the Street Fighter V roster (another spoiler: no.)? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Rock Howard.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Alex.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (LOCATION: San Francisco) Kain: Here we are, Rock. San Francisco, home of your next foe. Rock was confused; ever since he was forced to abandon Terry to be a badguy, he hasn't gotten any contact since... Rock had many questions: Will Terry still respect him? Does he hate him like everyone else? Or is redemption for him just straight out impossible? He thought to himself before Kain dopeslapped him on top of his head. Kain: Hey! You do know what family to you is, RIGHT?! (Cues Hoshi no Hate) Rock: I'm worried about Terry right now... Does he care about me anymore? Kain: See? This is why everyone sees you as an idiot. Terry Bogard is back with his REAL FRIENDS. You reside with me, and you are not allowed by your Father's laws to even think about that twat! Speaking of Twats, I just found your foe. If you survive, I'll see you later; otherwise, well, that's for the undying gratitude of the rest of Space/Time... As Kain vanished, Rock was looking up at a muscle bound badass who had problems of his own. However, Rock was already unzipping his sleves as he was ready to fight. The muscle bound badass, Alex simply tested his muscular body, about to face what he might not realize is a worthy contender... The Fight LIVE AND LET DIE... FIGHT! 59.9-52.3: Rock began with a short combo followed by a single Reppuken. Alex felt the hits, but the Ground Hodouken was wafted. Alex then tried to grab Rock only to lead it into a reversal. Rock then did an aerial spinning kick, followed by a grab that threw Alex to the ground. He was amazed by Rock's raw strength... 51.5-49.2: Alex: Whoa, Kid... That's some sick skill... 48.7-44.3: Rock: That's just my normal ability. Watch, and be surprised... 43.8-31.7: Alex tried to jump at Rock, and he effectively crumpled him to the ground. He then grabbed Rock from below, and threw him without even trying as he slammed him to the ground. 38.6-33.5: Alex: Hey! I travelled all over to fight Ryu in a true rematch! I bet your goals are LESS worthy!! 32.9-26.8: Rock: Heh... Proving to Terry I'm still his number one? It's that jerk Kain's FAULT! Rock's Evil Blood kicked in, and he couldn't control it... 23.7-10.5: In spite, Alex suplex'd Rock, and slammed him to the ground. This didn't kill Rock. His Geese Blood was boiling as he sucker punched Alex in the face... 19.4-18.8: Rock: GO THE FUCK DOWN! POW!!! 17.6-15.8: Rock: GO THE MOTHERFUCK DOWN!!! 14.3-7.7: POW! POW! POW POW! POW! 13.6-2.8: Alex NEVER saw a middleweight fighter like Rock being on the verge of winning! He could only hope all of his energy is sapped from him as a result of the fight. Alex decided to parry each hit thrown at him, THEN finish him off with a Super Art. As he parried, he found the right opportunity... 7.8-4.6: Alex: Eat my power! Alex then did multiple suplexes and slammed him to the ground. And Yet... T.O.P. IN! Alex finished the attack at the worst situation of all... 3.8-0.1: Rock was now ready to kill... Rock Howard: RISING... STOOOORM!!! ''' Not only was the attack at full charge, but combined with the T.O.P. system, Alex's mistake the whole time was to use any super to begin with... '''K.O.! As Rock tried to recover from his Evil Side, something else was affecting his mind; Something completely irrelevant to his current predicament... ???: Wow. I never saw so much struggling in such a young man like you! Rock: SHUT UP!!! ???: Auu...~ You didn't have to be so mean about that... Rock: QUIT MESSING WITH MY HEAD!! WHERE THE HELL IS TERRY!? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, SHOW YOURSELF!!! ???: Sheesh... You don't have to be a poumpus jerk like that monster Kain... Rock: I'LL MURDER YOU IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE!!! Sissy: Fine! I'll just tell who I am, and I'm off. My name is Sissy; I just wanted to calm you of your evil blood. But given it's impossible at the state you're in, I'll just leave you alone for now... As Sissy's voice suddenly vanished, Rock wondered if he still made a mistake after accepting a lie about his mother... Rock: Did I do... The wrong thing...? Results/Credits (Cues Robert Miles - Children (Dream Version)) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ROCK HOWARD! Rock Howard is from Garou: Mark of the Wolves, owned by SNK. Alex is from STREET FIGHTER, owned by CAPCOM. Hoshi no Hate is from She, THE ULTIMATE WEAPON, performed by Fumiko Orikasa. Children (Dream Version) is performed by Robert Miles. Sissy will return in SEASON X... Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Capcom vs SNK themed One Minutes Melees Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Street Fighter vs Fatal Fury themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain